


With my Eyes I Have Seen

by lielabell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, psychic!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Charles teases, “Along with something about going harder too?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With my Eyes I Have Seen

_Charles._

Charles jolts awake, his upper body jerking half off the bed before falling back down. He blinks, rubs his eyes and turns on the light. He leavers himself up into a seated position with his arms and rubs him temples.

 _Charles!_ The voice is more desperate now, tinged with unhappiness and fear.

 _Erik_ he thinks, his mind reaching to sooth the turmoil in the other man’s. _Calm yourself, my friend._

Erik does not calm his mind. Quite the opposite, in fact, and for a moment Charles is lost in a sea of _painregretsorrowfear_.

 _Hush,_ he sends, closing his eyes to better concentrate his thoughts.

 _Charles, your legs._ Erik’s mind is filled with razor sharp edges that reach out and scrape Charles raw. _I didn’t intend... it was an accident. Please, Charles, you must understand. I would never have done this to you._

Charles sighs and stretches his mind out fully, using all his skill to smooth out the twisted knot of self-loathing Erik’s mind has worked itself into. _I know._

 _Charles_. His name is like an offering now, a prayer to a far off deity. _Emma told me what happens. I,_ a flash of sorrow and regret. _It is my fault. Your legs, Charles. What you must think of me._

A smile plays on Charles’s lips. _You want to know what I think of you, Erik?_ There is a flash of panic from the other man, which Charles bats easily aside. _This is what I think of you._ And with that he sends an wave of his own to crash over Erik’s mind.

 _lovelongingsadnessunderstanding_

All the feelings he has been forcing himself not to feel, telling himself to ignore. Without Erik everything is muted, dulled. As if the shine has gone out of life, leaving Charles feeling like a man that the sun has turned its back on. It’s not empty, not with Moira and the students, but not full either. And looking into the future, seeing a life without Erik by his side, leaves him with an ache he can’t quite identify and thus will never be able to eradicate.

He forces himself not to let loneliness shade his thoughts as he tries to ease the unhappiness and confusion in Erik’s mind. _It was an accident, Erik. I am as much to blame as you or Moira._

Erik’s mind spikes with anger. _I take full responsibility for my actions, Charles, but she_ his thoughts scatter into a roiling blanket of rage. _Please do not mention her to me, Charles. I can’t think logically where she is concerned._

Charles sighs. _In time I hope you come to see it as I do. As a unintended side effect of our long standing disagreement on the future of our kind. Until then, however, I will not try to change your opinion on the matter._

Surly discontentment is Erik’s only reply.

For a moment, Charles considers disengaging. Leaving things as the stand. But his subconscious is stronger than his will and instead he sends, _I miss you, Erik. Miss you more than I thought possible._

 _The feeling is mutual,_ Erik responds and Charles’s mind is filled with a hundred different flashbacks of them: heads bowed over a chess game, racing down the gravel path of Charles’s estate, sharing a bottle of Cabernet, naked in bed.

He sucks in his breath at that last one, the one that never happened. _Erik?_ he sends, delicately maneuvering that image to the front of the other man’s mind.

There is a hot flash of embarrassment followed quickly by defiance. _You know which way my inclinations lean,_ Erik says with a calm that had been lacking in his previous thoughts. _Surely you must have noticed my particular interest in you, my friend._

 _I was too busy trying to camouflage my own,_ Charles admits.

Eagerness then bitter regret snap across Charles’s mind. _How foolish we both were,_ Erik says. _To have wasted what precious little time we had with one another._

 _I don’t consider a single moment I spent with you as wasted,_ Charles sends back.

Delight ripples through Charles’s mind in response followed quickly by wry humor. _Yes, well, as heartwarming as that may be, it does not change the fact that I have never so much as kissed you._

 _Is that what concerns you?_ Charles sends over some wry humor of his own. _Why Erik, is it possible that you still don’t fully grasp the extent of my abilities?_

And just like that Charles captures Erik’s mind completely.

*

They are standing face to face on a white beach that stretches as far as the eye can see. Erik knows it is not real, that it is only a projection that Charles’s has placed in his mind, but he can feel the grit of the sand, smell the salt in the air, and hear the waves gently lapping against the shore.

“Charles?” he asks, his eyebrows raising.

The other man smiles in response. “Telepathy has many fascinating nuances,” he says as he halves the distance between them. “This isn’t even among the more exciting of them.”

Erik grunts in response, his eyes caught on the way Charles’s mouth is curving up into a smile. “Pleased with yourself, aren’t you?” he asks, bringing a hand up so run his thumb across Charles’s lower lip.

“Most particularly,” Charles replies.

Erik shakes his head, amused, and glances around. “I would not have thought you would pick this setting.”

“Oh?” Charles’s eyes widen.

“It seems to be somewhat lacking.” Erik leans forward and whispers, “I see no bed,” into the shell of Charles’s ear.

Charles’s shudders and the world shifts around them, melting into a blur, rearranging itself into the familiar form of Charles’s opulent bedroom.

“Much better,” Erik says with approval, his fingers starting to unbutton his shirt. Charles gives him a smug smile and suddenly Erik is naked. “Not above playing games, are we?” he teases, running his hands down his sides.

Charles laughs in response. “You have no idea,” he says and in a flash Erik is splayed out on the bed, hands tied firmly to headboard.

“How did you--” Erik starts, then shakes his head. “Of course you know. I can hide nothing here.”

“Oh, you can hide plenty,” Charles replies with an amused look. “For example, I have no idea where you physically are.” He holds up a hand to stop Erik’s protest, “Nor do I wish to find out. All that I can access is what you choose to share.”

“And I chose to share this?” Erik looks at the restraints on his wrists and then back at Charles, daring him to say yes.

Charles closes the space between them, leans forward and kisses Erik gently on the lips. “You were all but begging for it, actually,” he says as he pulls back.

A thrill of excitement runs down Erik’s spine as he watches the other man slowly push off his jacket, knowing he doesn’t have to, knowing it’s all for show. All for him. “Do you know what I want to do to you?” he asks offhandedly, certain that Charles is well aware.

Charles shrugs out of his shirt and toes off his shoes. “Oh, yes.” He flashes Erik a grin. “It’s all there in your head, my friend. All those wonderfully naughty ideas of yours. Unfortunately for you, however, I am the one running this show.”

Erik laughs. “How unfortunate can I possibly be?” he asks. “I am here with you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Charles teases , his fingers working the buttons of his fly. He pushes his trousers down and steps out of them, the outline of his erection clear against the tight fabric of his shorts.

“Come closer, and I’ll whisper all sorts of sweet things in your ear,” Erik offers as he takes in the smooth lines of Charles’s body, all lean muscle and pale white skin.

Charles smirks at that, running his hands down his chest before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. He lowers them a fraction of a centimeter at a time, his eyes locked with Erik’s. “Do you like what you see?” he asks, his voice husky.

Erik’s throat his dry as he nods his response, groaning as Charles reaches down to cup himself. “Are you trying to kill me?” he asks, spreading his legs a little so that Charles can see the full effect of his response.

“Patience, my friend,” Charles chides, but he moves to the edge of the bed. He stands there for a long moment, eyes raking up and down Erik’s body. Erik feels a swift jolt of pleasure as Charles swallows, then licks his lips.

He raises one eyebrow. “And do you like what you see?” he deliberately repeats.

“Most assuredly,” is Charles instant response. Then he leans over and up the side of Erik’s neck before nipping at his jaw. “It’s all fast and rough and dirty with you, isn’t it, Erik?” He pulls back far enough look Erik in the eyes and then makes a tsking sound. “Have you never heard of the phrase ‘all things worth having are worth waiting for’?” He lets a hand trail across Erik’s stomach, close to but not touching where Erik desperately wants to be touched.

Erik lets out a moan. “Charles,” he says, his voice full of need and longing.

“Patience,” Charles repeats as he swings himself up onto the bed, settling himself of Erik’s lap.

Erik rolls his hips and gets a sharp intake of breath from Charles in response. “You like that, do you?” he asks, pleased with himself.

Charles leans forward, his body flush against Erik’s, pressing lazy kisses against his throat. “Too be sure, but I’m in no mood to rush.” He bites Erik’s shoulder and then soothes the sting away with another kiss.

 _I am in the mood to rush,_ Erik sends in response. But, in a way, he is almost pleased that the other man is not so inclined. Charles is right, Erik never bothers to take his time with his lovers, preferring to get the job done as swiftly and with as little emotional entanglement as possible.

But this time is as different from those encounters as night from day. And the way Charles is acting, like they’ve all the time in the world, causes something hot and desperate to bloom inside of him.

Erik pulls a discontent expression to mask his reaction and says, “I had no idea you were such a tease.”

“Oh, I fully intend to deliver on all of my promises,” Charles says, amusement clear on his face. He rubs his legs against Erik’s as his fingers skitter across Erik’s nipples, then down his stomach to wrap around his hips. Charles kisses his shoulder one final time, then slides down his body, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He settles himself between Erik’s legs and darts his tongue out to lick Erik’s hipbones.

“Charles!” Erik lifts his hips in what he hopes is an encouraging manner.

Charles grins up at him. “And what would you like me to do about that?” he ask, nipping his way from one hip to the other, purposely avoiding what most needs his attention.

“Verflucht!” Erik snaps, reverting to his native tongue unconsciously. “Hör auf mit mir zu spielen.” He blinks and shakes his head and forces himself to speak in English. “You’re making me lose my mind, forget myself entirely.”

“I understand German, Erik,” Charles says glibly, hands skipping up Erik's body and down again. _And even if I didn’t, I would still be able to understand what you are saying. Please, do not bother to make the extra effort._.

"Charles," he moans, dropping his head back into the pillows. “Lass mich nicht betteln.”

"Oh, but I was so looking forward to making you," he teases, smiling as he drags his fingers across Erik’s thighs, nails scraping softly over skin. “Alright then, since you asked so nicely.” Charles ducks his head, lips wrapping around Erik as Charles does his best to swallow him whole.

Erik pulls on the restraints, arching his hips up into the wet warmth of Charles’s mouth. “Mehr,” he says, panting. “Bitte, Charles.”

Charles rolls his eyes up and Erik can see a wild sort of pleasure in them. _But I am enjoying you like this,_ Charles’s voice echos in Erik’s head. _Seeing you come undone. It’s beyond all explanation. The look on your face, the desperation in your voice. Knowing that I am the cause, that I can elicit such response. It’s breathtaking._ He pulls back so that only the head is in his mouth, and runs his tongue along the circumcision scar.

Erik moans and bucks up again. “Ich will,” he trails off as Charles slips a slicked up finger inside of him. “Ja, bitte, lieber Gott,” he pants, pushing himself down on to Charles’s hand. “Mehr. Ich brauche mehr.”

 _I know what you need,_ Charles send. _Trust me in this, my friend. I will not disappoint._ And then things are shifting again, twisting around them, and when they settle Charles is on top of him, legs pressing into his sides, and a mischievous light in his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, bowing his head to nip at Erik’s neck and rubbing himself down Erik’s length.

“Ja,” Erik instantly replies, thrusting up against him.

Charles chuckles. “So very eager, aren’t you?” He settles back on his haunches and grinds down.

Erik makes a mewling sound in his throat and pushes up. “Bitte,” he repeats.

“Yes, yes, I think you’re ready,” Charles say a bit breathlessly, angling himself up before sliding ever so slowly back down until he is resting flush with Erik’s hips, fully engulfing Erik inside of him.

Charles slowly lifts himself back up, and just as slowly lowers himself down, that damn mischievous look still on his face. “Is that what you wanted, mein Freund?” he asks as he tightens around Erik.

Erik gasps and bucks up. He flattens his feet against the mattress and lifts his hip as high as he can, leaving Charles suspended a few inches off the bed. “Nein,” he grunts, letting his hips fall back on the bed as he floods the other man’s thoughts with the most graphic images he can conjure up.

Charles lets out a moan, his whole body shuddering. He drops forward, catching himself with hands braced on either side of Erik’s shoulders, then rocks his hips in a way that makes Erik’s vision go white around the edges. Erik lets out a curse and thrusts up to meet Charles’s now frantic movements.

“Ja,” he encourages. “Schneller.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Charles teases, “Along with something about going harder too?”

Erik lets out a chuckle at that. _The things I would do to you if I could_ , he sends, bracing his feet on the bed as he pushes up.

The world goes white again and Erik realizes that his vision isn’t to blame, that Charles’s control if fracturing, falling apart. He grins at that, taking advantage of the man’s momentary weakness to impose his own version of their reality.

“Oh bloody fucking hell,” Charles pants as Erik flips him on his back. He wraps his legs around Erik’s waist and digs his fingers into Erik’s hips. “I will say it. Faster, Erik. And, yes, harder as well.”

Erik laughs again, then drops an almost tender kiss on Charles lips as his hips piston away. “Ich liebe dich,” he says, his voice raw with emotion.

Charles lifts himself up on one elbow, his other hand coming up to cradle the side of Erik’s face. “And I love you,” he murmurs before his mouth meet Erik’s.

For a moment there is nothing but the feel of Charles’s slightly chapped lips rubbing gently against his, then Erik’s mind is filled with a barrage of Charles’s emotions. _Lovelustwantpleausure_ crash over him. He struggles back to the surface only to be pushed over the edge by the dual sensation of giving as well as receiving. He thrusts forward one final time, arching into the tight warmth of Charles’s body, then he’s coming.

Charles grips his hips tight, pulling him even closer and lets out a keening sound as the world around them shatters into bright white light.

*

Charles comes back to himself gasping for air. He instantly reaches out for Erik, panicked in ways he doesn’t fully understand. There is no need for such concern, however, as Erik immediately responds.

 _That was an impressive display of your talents, Charles_ , he sends, his mind feeling groggy.

Warmth settles into Charles limbs and he smiles. _I exceeded my own expectations_ he replies. _Or perhaps you did. Either way, I feel I still have much to learn in this arena. Would you be inclined to help me proceed with further exploration of the matter?_

Amusement tickles at Charles senses. _Of course, my friend. I am always interested in helping fellow mutants improve and develop their powers._

The ache that Charles has been living with since Erik vanished off that beach disapears like it had never been there and he can’t help the wave of _happinesscontentmentlove_ that rolls off of him and into Erik’s mind.

Erik sends back a blast of _possessivenesslovecomfortjoy_ that spreads over Charles like a blanket. _I thought I had lost you,_ the other man sends, the thoughts tinged with a mixture of sadness and anguish. _I was certain you would hate me. Any sane man would._

 _Never_ , Charles replies. _That would be akin to hating my own heart. You are a part of me now, Erik, and always shall be. No matter what the future might hold, my dearest friend, you will never be alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Verflucht - Damn it  
> Hör auf mit mir zu spielen. - Stop playing with me  
> Lass mich nicht betteln - Don't make me beg  
> Mehr - More  
> Bitte - please  
> Ich will - I want  
> Ja, bitte, lieber Gott - Yes, please, dear God  
> Mehr. Ich brauche mehr. - More. I need more.  
> Ja - Yes  
> Mein Freund - My friend  
> Schneller - Faster  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you


End file.
